Our Angel
by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter
Summary: So it's four years after the Great Alliance and Jace and Clary are doing just fine. But what happens when Clary is kidnapped an a little TOO much Angel Blood gets thrown in the mix?
1. Kidnap

**Kidnap**

_Clary_

Clary stood staring down at the shrivelling body of the demon before her. She watched as its disgusting form folded in on it's self. She could still remember the first demon she had seen die. The blue haired, green eyed shape-shifter. Though admittedly she remembered it the most because it was the first time she saw Jace.

That had been just over four years ago now. These days she was a well known, highly respected member of the Clave. She lived with Jace in the Institute, though they were looking for their own apartment.

Isabelle was stuck between wanting them to stay and pushing them out the door. On the one hand she said she was sick having the two 'gross little love birds' under the same roof as her doing she didn't want to know what at night. But on the other, they knew that she didn't want to be left alone in the Institute with _just_ her parents. She would joke about rather living with Alec and Magnus over living with her parents, but they could see in her face she never would.

Clary had moved in two years ago, deciding to give her mother and Luke some space. Besides, their house only had two bedrooms and they needed a room for her new little baby brother. Lupin was adorable, though both Luke and Jace would constantly comment that it was a stereotypical name for a wolf pup. Luke would say it reminded him too much of Harry Potter. Jace, having no idea who that was, would snort and say it was a name derived from the French word for wolf: _Loup_. But her mum argued that she had wanted to name a baby that for years. Lupin truly was a little pup, two years old and he was already showing wolfish tendencies… like chewing on her shoes!

Suddenly out of nowhere appeared a Ravener demon. Much had changed since the last time she had seen one of these, back when she was a defenceless 'Mundane'. For instance… she actually knew how to kill it. With one swoop she swung down the seraph blade she was still holding and cleaved off its head. She almost laughed at how simple it had been compared to the memory of last time.

In her peripheral vision she saw a shadow. She turned, expecting to see Jace trying to sneak up and scare her when something was brought down sharply against her head. She fell to the ground, disorientated. Pain bloomed in her head, and her world faded to darkness. The last thing she thought she saw was a flash of electric blue and neon green.

When Clary woke up it felt like something had run over her head. She knew that if she ran a hand trough her hair she would find a massive lump, nothing an _iratze_ couldn't fix though. But she found that she couldn't move at all. Looking down she saw she hands and feet were tied tightly to what seemed to be a dentist's chair. She was leaning back at a slightly uncomfortable angle that was neither lying nor sitting. She struggled at the bonds but they wouldn't move a fraction.

Cold laughter sounded from behind her and someone horribly familiar walked into her view. The boy looked like a teenager, a few years ago she would have thought he was cute. He had electric blue hair that hung around his head like tentacles. And his eyes were too bright green to be natural, but now she knew better than to assume they were contact lenses.

"You!" she gasped recognising the demon from the Pandemonium Club four and a half years ago. He grinned manically, showing his sharp pointed teeth. "But, you're dead!" she managed to get out.

"All demons come back Clarissa," he told her in a hissing voice. The words sent an unknown shock of fear through her.

He seemed different to the last time she saw him. It could have something to do with the fact that he _wasn't_ tied up or trying to kill Jace… or even imploding. He seemed stronger.

"What do you want with me," she asked sounding stronger than she felt. "If you're going to kill me then kill me already!" she knew she shouldn't tempt fate but she couldn't help it. She hated these situations… not that this had happened to her or anyone she knew before. A demon kidnapping Shadowhunter's instead of killing them was unheard of. But by Jace's standards it would defiantly qualify as a 'situation'.

She could see her stele and seraph blades on a table beside a bunch of bottles. Each bottle was a big as her hand and filled with a strange golden liquid. The liquid tugged at an old memory that refused to rise to the surface.

"I'm doing a favour for my master," the demon said picking up one of the bottles an uncorking it.

"Who's your master?" she asked knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. She knew she had been right when the demon laughed.

"What does it matter?" he said. "Once you drink this you probably won't remember anyway."

"You can't make me drink that!" she gasped in horror.

"Are you sure you want to make a bet on that?" he said grinning evilly.

Immediately Clary clamped her mouth shut and locked her jaw in place. She'd had plenty of practice fighting against her mum when it came to taking medicine. She had always won. But the difference was that Jocelyn would never hurt her…

The demon walked over to her and placed a hand under her jaw, the thumb under the joint, and squeezed. There was a stabbing pain and her mouth reflexively opened in a painful gasp. And the bottle was in her mouth, the contents pouring down her throat. She tried to choke it back up but the demon was holding her nose and mouth shut. She couldn't breathe, the only thing she could do was let it slide into her stomach.

She noticed it had an odd taste. It was thick and warm yet strangely sweet. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. Like drinking liquid sunshine!

Her mind blurred with a pleasant haze. She didn't even fight as the demon fed her the last of the bottle and then started on another one. The gold stuff was nice and made her feel good. Everything was a happy sleepy blur. She didn't much care where or who she was. Nor did she care or remember if there was anyone looking for her. There was only the gold liquid.

She all but shoved the third bottle in her mouth. She would have if her hands weren't tied.

Then suddenly the bottle was sent flying as a shape knocked the demon over.

It was a man, tall and beautiful with locks of hair just as golden as his eyes. His tanned skin was marked by silver scars and black tattoos that looked like the ones she had. The sight of him sent a shiver of happiness up her spine.

"Haven't I killed you before?" he growled at the demon with the voice of an angel. The demon screeched and the two were a blur of colour as they fought. All she saw were flashes of blue green and gold through the white haze that covered her vision.

Then it was over and the golden man stood above the demon as it shrunk into nothingness. He looked at her then, his eyes full of panic.

"Clary!" he cried pulling at her bonds. In the end he pulled out his stele and sliced them open. He helped her to her feet, only to have her flop dizzily against him. She let out a small giggle. "Clary?" he said again sounding panicked, he shook her gently.

The man's urgent voice began to break through the fog and she slowly started to recognise him.

"Jace?" she whispered, still struggling to see through her daze. With a relieved cry Jace held her to him. Still not able to stand properly she clung to him. She was coming down off her high… and she couldn't remember a thing.


	2. Problems

**Problems**

_Jace_

Clary had been different since the kidnapping. She couldn't remember anything that happened that entire day. It was as if she had been drugged up. He had tried to find out what it was the demon had been forcing down her throat but he had smashed the last bottle.

But what ever it was it had done something odd to her. She barely even cared about the fact she had been kidnapped and forced to drink some unidentifiable potion. And she was happy, not that she wasn't always happy but she was freakishly happy. She was so happy it was scaring everyone. No one should be that happy, not even an optimist!

And she was different when it came to hunting too. She could fight pretty good, but she was always the one to hang back. She would be the one to draw the runes. But these days she was joining in… and she was better than he thought. Some of the things she did put _him_ to shame! And that wasn't easy.

Jace thought she'd get better over time. But it had been three months and if anything she was getting worse! He was truly worried about her… everyone was.

Jace shifted, rolling over to snuggle into Clary. He was half asleep and it took a moment for him to realise that he couldn't feel her soft warm skin beneath his arm. Groggily he looked up to see her wrapping a silk nightgown around her beautiful naked figure.

"And where are you going?" he asked raising an eyebrow; he knew how jealous she was of that particular talent. But she didn't reply, she didn't even look at him. Instead she just walked out the door with a strange glazed look in her eyes.

Quickly he pulled on some boxers and followed her out, being careful not to wake anyone up. Maryse would have a fit if his banging woke her up at… four am!

Clary walked silently and zombie-like to one of the storage rooms. She pulled down the trap door and the ladder slid down. She climbed up and pulled a box out of the between floor space. In the box were about two dozen empty bottles as big as her hand. She pulled out the last full one, it contained some sort of golden liquid that seemed oddly familiar… And before his sleepy mind could register what she was doing, Clary uncorked it and sculled the golden liquid back.

With a jolt he became fully awake and he shot towards her, but it was too late. The bottle was empty and she sat there with the dopey glazed look of a drug addict on a high.

"Clary!" he said giving her a shake. This time she came to much faster. She was suddenly aware of her surroundings and was looking down in horror at the empty bottles.

"What am I doing here?" she asked him, panic creeping into her voice.

"I don't know," was all he could reply. But he was distracted by the gaping hole above them, he could see something glinting. Leaving Clary on the floor he climbed up the ladder and looked into the dark hidden storage space. There behind where the first box would have been was another empty box of bottles. Silently he bought it down.

"Dear God!" Clary gasped in horror. "What's happening to me?"

"There's a chance," he replied. "That you are addicted to what ever it was the demon gave you."

Clary hung her head in exhaustion. "No wonder I've been feeling so sick lately," she said. Abandoning the box Jace knelt beside her and held her in his arms. He felt so _wretched!_ This had been going on for how long? She had drunken at least roughly fifty bottles of the stuff already if the boxes were anything to go by. And the whole time, he hadn't noticed a thing!

It was his fault this was happening.

Over the next week Jace slept lightly. If Clary so much as moved in her sleep he would wake. But she didn't go off in a trace again. The only times she left were a panicked rush to get to the bathroom to throw up.

The potions or what ever they were, were making her horribly sick. Even if they did make her happy and strong.

Clary shifted in his arms, jerking upright. He let her up as she sprinted to the bathroom. He followed her and held her hair back as she puked into the toilet. Unwanted tears were squeezing from her eyes. She coughed as the last of the vomit stuck to the inside of her mouth and he led her, pale and shaking, to the sink. Turning the tap she took a drink and spat the yucky water out. Then she rested her head on the cold metal of the tap.

He rubbed her back as she whispered to herself so quietly he couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly she stood up straight like she had been shocked. Then tearing away from his arms she ran back into the bedroom. Taking the stele off her bedside table she lifted the bottom of her tank top and began to draw on her stomach.

When she stopped the rune began to glow, not like they normally did, a bright green glow like those snap glow sticks Mundane's loved. Two small dots appeared above the rune, glowing the same colour.

Looking tired Clary sunk down the wall to the floor and sat there staring blankly ahead.

"Clary?" he said worried and went over to her. He looked down at the glowing rune and back up at her. "What's wrong?"

When she looked up at him tears were in her eyes. "I… I guess I didn't notice because I've been so out of it for the past three months. I didn't even notice it at all but…"

"What is it?" he prompted gently. She turned to look him in the eye.

"Jace," she said, her voice breaking. "I'm two months pregnant."


	3. Trance

**Trance**

The next few weeks were filled with panic and terror for the both of them. No one understood why Jace and Clary were so worked up. But because of the baby they didn't want to tell anyone anything yet, not even about the extra bottles.

They collected all the last tiny drops from all forty-eight bottles and sent it off to the Clave to see if they could identify what it was. Three weeks on and still no news.

They had always wondered what their child would be like if they had one, what with the doubled amount of angel blood it would inherit. But now they didn't know whether or not what Clary had taken would affect the baby. And Clary was worried out of her mind that perhaps the gold stuff was demon blood and the baby would end up like her brother. But he would clam her down by reminding her that Jocelyn had horrible nightmares because of the blood. Clary defiantly wasn't having nightmares except maybe perhaps in real life.

Simon was sulky and upset at the moment. He was being a good friend and asked Clary what was wrong. Clary was stressed and snapped at him, when he tried to calm her down and get an answer Jace had snapped and all but thrown him out of the Institute (which he could now enter for some very annoying religious reason).

He was doing all he could to comfort her, but she was just so panicked.

Jace woke shivering slightly. Looking down he found the sheets pulled to his knees, the space on the bed beside him was empty. He peered in the bathroom, expecting to see her leaning over the toilet again, but she wasn't there. Outside in the hall there were soft padding footsteps. He followed them to see Clary's silhouette retreating down the hall.

"Clary?" he called softly following after her. She didn't turn, it was as if she hadn't heard him. Running up to her he looked into her eyes and saw they were glazed and distant. His Clary wasn't even there. "Clary, stop!" he commanded standing right in front of her and holding her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop.

With a twist Clary flipped him and threw him against the wall. There was a loud crack as his back smashed into the wall, breaking through the plaster. He fell to the ground with a thump and a groan. He was in a lot of pain but it was mostly shock, that _Clary_ could be _that_ strong. It was the shock, not the pain that kept him on the ground longer than he should have been. Alarmed he scampered up and ran after her, not caring who he woke up.

But it was too late Clary was in the elevator and would be about half way down. To take the emergency stairs would take too long and waiting for the elevator to come back would be worse, he needed to be down there now!

He rushed to the window in time to see her walk out the front door… wait… he'd jumped out of widows higher than _this!_ Sliding the window open he jumped down, the impact with the ground jarring him slightly because of the wall incident. Then he sprinted down to the gate where Clary stood before someone.

It was a man… sorry, looked like a man. There was something about him that was clearly demonic, namely his flame orange eyes. In his tallons was a box that jingled with full bottles as he handed it over to Clary.

Without a seconds hesitation he tackled the demon, pinning him on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. The demon laughed, showing it's filthy, bloodstained, pointy teeth.

"An errand for my Master," it gurgled. Jace looked over at the box in Clary's arms. She stood there, staring blindly at the two of them on the ground.

"What is in the bottles?" he was all but shouting.

"Haven't you guessed angel-hunter? It's the very blood that flows through your veins."

Jace was sucked into a memory, he and Clary stood in a filthy cellar, the angel Ithuriel trapped before them. The visions he showed them of Valentines torture, his golden blood pouring from his wounds…

"Who sent you?" he shouted jerking the demon so his head whipped back into the concrete. It didn't answer, instead he laughed again as he watched something over Jace's shoulder. Jace followed his view and turned to see Clary uncorking a bottle of the blood. "No!" he cried knocking the bottle from her hand. She tried to make a grab for another bottle but he stopped her.

Looking back he saw the demon had gone and he cursed.

Taking up the box he began to walk inside. He thought he might have to drag Clary inside but she followed after the box like it contained the last bar of chocolate on earth. Back in the foyer Isabelle, Maryse and Robert stood, looking tired and concerned.

"Jace, what's going on?" Maryse asked sounding irritated. "What was that crash?"

"That was Clary throwing me into the wall," he said as the woman in question tried for another lunge at the box. "Speaking of which, Robert, grab Clary and hold her tight. What ever you do, do _not_ let her get the bottles."

Robert nodded and pulled Clary's hands behind her back with ease, it was keeping them there that was the hard part.

"Isabelle, do you have you're phone?" he asked in the elevator. She nodded in reply; her already white face was even whiter. "Good. Call everyone, Jocelyn and Luke, Simon, Alec and Magnus. Tell them to come here _now_."

By the time everyone arrived Jace was pacing restlessly through the library. Clary was tied to a chair as she strained to reach for the box. At first Jocelyn had screamed to see her daughter tied up and had tried to free her. But Luke, seeing both their expressions, stopped her.

"What's going on Jace?" Maryse demanded again when everyone was finally there.

Taking deep breath he began. "You all know what happened when she was kidnapped? She was forced to drink something that we couldn't identify." Everyone nodded, urging him on. "Well, a few weeks ago I discovered she's had more. Every night or so she gets into these… these _trances_. And goes and drinks a bottle. I noticed her leaving and followed her. There were forty-eight! She's drunken _fifty_ damn bottles of the stuff! I just caught a demon delivering her another box."

"Why would Clary accept something from a _demon?"_ Simon asked incredulously.

"Look at her Simon!" Jace cried indicating to Clary as she struggled at her bonds. She looked nothing like herself. Her eyes were a cross between being glazed and being crazed. It was as if there was nothing else, only the bottles. "She's in this strange trance thingy. She doesn't have a clue what she's doing; when she snaps out if it she'll have no memory. She threw me against a friggen _wall! _She's addicted to it and I'm guessing she's not going to snap out of this until she gets it!" he was yelling but he didn't care. He was scared, scared for Clary and for the baby.

"What is this?" Luke asked taking up one of the bottles. Jocelyn looked at in fear, like she recognised it but couldn't quite figure out where she'd seen it or why it gave her a dreaded sense of foreboding.

"It's angel blood," he said quietly.

"WHAT!" came a chorus of incredulous voices. Jocelyn blanched and Luke put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Th- that's not too bad" she stuttered nervously, her voice shook badly. "I don't like it, but it can't hurt her. It will just make her stronger and very happy."

"Like she has been the past three months," Isabelle added.

"No, it's not good!" Jace yelled.

"Jace it's not going to kill her," Alec reasoned. Jace spun on him.

"No, it's not going to kill her Alec. But it's not the only factor in this problem. _This is in no way __**good**__!"_

"What do you mean 'it's not the only factor'?" Luke asked half curious half worried.

Jace turned away from all of them pulling at his hair. He was being unfair. They didn't know why he was so worked up. But he tried to keep his emotions at bay too often and sometimes he couldn't help them from pouring out.

"She's pregnant, okay?" he shouted at them whipping back around. "Clary. Is. _Pregnant!"_ everyone looked at him stunned and speechless. "It's why she's been freaking out for the last few weeks. Don't you think we're already worried about that fact that we both have too much angel blood to start with? That the baby would be stronger than both of us and be in more danger? But _fifty!_ Fifty of _these_ bottles!" he held a bottle just smaller than his hand up to them.

He never got to hear anyone's reactions because at that moment Clary broke free of her bonds and snatched the bottle from his hands. With inhuman speed, faster than his own she shot out the door into the corridor.

"Fuck!" he swore tearing after her. He had given up on calling out her name, no matter how much he yelled it she wouldn't react.

He chased her along the corridors and up the stairs. Everyone else ran behind him, more curious than wanting to stop her like he was.

When he finally found her in the attic where he had once been kept prisoner by his 'grandmother', she was sitting on the floor, staring numbly at the empty bottle in her hands with tears running down her face. She looked up as he came in and silently he went and took her in his arms. The other's crowded at the door sadly as she wept into his shoulder.

Once again their worlds had been turned upside down. From here on in, the future was totally unknown.


	4. Confined

Kizia, Zeke and Danyon are my own person characters that I have created in a book of my own which I hope to have published by the end of the year. Though their powers and story line are _**nothing**_alike their appearances and personalities are the same. So please don't steal them!

**Confined**

_Kizia_

Kizia sat in their garden, her guitar on her lap. She was glad they actually _had_ a garden. Her mother had insisted when they were buying a house that it _had_ to have a beautiful garden for her art. She didn't do it so much as she used to, these days she went out with everyone else more.

But Kizia didn't mind. She liked the solitude and she loved the beautiful garden. Huge trees grew around the edges by the fence, on closer to the centre had a swing. Her dad had put it up when she was little and her mum had trained ivy up the ropes, it looked gorgeous for photography. She did a lot of art too, she was better at photo-manipulation, when she tried to draw and paint likes her mother it turned out as a miserable failure. Her painting everyone agreed was bad, but they all raved that her sketching was just as good as her computer art.

Though she preferred music more. She was more on the 'cultural side' as they would say at school. Art, music, singing, acting and creative writing. She wasn't a very sporty person, it wasn't that she was clumsy, it's just she didn't find any of them fun. She didn't understand how her grandfather could sit in front of a TV and yell in excitement as men in tights ran down a field!

She brushed her long light golden brown hair over her shoulder and continued to pluck at the guitar strings. She wouldn't even have seen him coming if she hadn't seen his shadow behind her. Hands came down suddenly on her shoulders, but she was ready for it.

"Danyon, next time perhaps, you should wait till the sun is the other way."

"Damn!" her best friend said sitting beside her. "You really would make a good Shadowhunter," he told her for the zillionth time. She glared in resentment and envy at the Marks that decorated up his arms and under the collar of his black shirt. "Sorry," he mumbled, his black brown eyes squeezing shut in regret.

"It's okay," she told him. "It's not like you're the one not letting me go. _She_ gets to go out there! But no, 'you cant, your not trained with the seraph blade!'" she mimicked her mother's voice perfectly. "Ugh, she's the one who won't _let_ me get trained with a seraph blade! She wouldn't even let me have this," Kizia pulled her stele out of her pocket.

"Where did you get _that _one from?" Danyon said in amusement.

"I 'borrowed' Aunty Izzy's to unlock the weapons room and sneaked one from there."

"And no one caught you?" he laughed.

"Church did, but he likes me." This made Danyon laugh more and shake his head, his too long black hair flying around his head.

She looked longingly down at the stele in her hands, she had some old runes under her shirt, but she itched to draw something where others could see it.

Her parents just didn't want her to be a Shadowhunter for some reason. But was hard to try and be normal when everyone she knew was either a Shadowhunter or a Downworlder. Her mum had made her go to school, which she found out later, most Shadowhunter's didn't. She didn't even have any friends there. She was good just having Danyon, they'd been friends since he visited the Institute twelve years ago. Back then they had just been little five year olds going up and down on the elevator till her mum had stopped them.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Danyon asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Just hanging out with Zeke," she said brightly. Danyon looked at her reproachfully and she sighed knowing what was coming.

"Kizia, really? I mean Zeke…"

"Is fine! I really don't see your problem with him," she cried incredulously.

"I know his type Kizia!" he argued. "He's the kind that looks badass, acts with the right balance of sweet and cockiness. He's the kind that looks right into your pretty big blue eyes and will lie."

"About what?" she snorted. "It's not like we do much talking anyway!"

Okay, that was below the belt, she realised when she saw the hurt on his face that he was trying to hide behind awkwardness. She knew he liked her. It was kind of obvious, but she acted oblivious anyway. She didn't want to string him along but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. And she wasn't exactly the best talker, so that was out of the question. When it came to relationship talk she got so awkward that she'd just start agreeing to things… it had ended her in some kind of bad situations before.

It annoyed her that she could be so assertive and strong willed at nearly everything, but the second it came to relationships she became as weak as wet tissue!

"I didn't actually mean that!" she laughed pretending not to see how upset he was. "We do talk, a lot. And he's really nice. If you just got to know him you'd like him too. He's even teaching me how to fight."

Danyon laughed hollowly. "I was wondering how you worked around that since he now living at the Institute with your aunt. At least he's a Shadowhunter right?"

"Yip and it's a good thing Mum doesn't know. Ugh, next thing she's going to be setting me up with a _Mundane!"_

"She's not _that_ bad!" he laughed.

"Danyon, she told me if she catches me with one of these again," she waved the stele at him, "she's going to get Magnus to wipe them from my memory!"

"Can he do that?"

"Apparently he's very good with memory spells… But he didn't look pleased when she said that. And I heard him telling her she should know better," she giggled, but that quickly turned into a sigh. "I just feel so suffocated and repressed!"

"Have you been looking in a thesaurus again?" he teased. She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I've grown up in this amazing world, I can see it, I know about, but by the Angel I can't be a part of it can I?"


	5. The Imposable

**The Imposable**

The park was very dark and not well lit and she could feel that demons were somewhere near. If he were a proper Shadowhunter she would be able to go after it… though no right now.

Danyon had brought up a very valid point today, her and Zeke meeting. They had met a month ago while his father had been here on business, but when his father had gone back to Idris he decided to stay behind. He now lived in the Institute… which was run by her aunt. And there was no way he was going back to her house. So for the past week they had met here, not so good for making out, alright for talking and avoiding her repressive family.

Zeke seemed to melt out of the shadows, his spring green eyes shining in the dim light. He was wearing the usual black Shadowhunter gear with a black leather jacket over top. His rich soil brown hair looked black in the darkness.

"Hey Gorgeous," he said giving her a hug and sitting on the bench beside her. "Still got that stele?" Smiling she took it out of her pocket and held it up. She would never have been able to get it in the first place if he hadn't distracted her aunt… Though, she didn't think Zeke knew she was related to Izzy.

"Mum hasn't noticed yet either," she said slipping it back.

Suddenly Zeke cracked up laughing. "Seriously what's with the 'Mum' thing? You sound so English!"

"I'm allowed to say it the English way if I like, it sounds so much better than the American way." Zeke leaned back and looked at her oddly.

"There's something wrong with you…" he told her. "But I love it." He leant over and gave her a kiss.

"Well, I'm not called Krazy Kizia for nothing," she grinned in reply before she dragged him back to her. Okay, it was a little weird making out in a public park, even if they were out of view of most people. Not to mention the invisibility runes they had drawn on themselves before they came. Only Shadowhunters, Downworlders and demons would be able to see them.

"Well, this is an interesting development," a familiar voice said in amusement.

"Shit, Lupin!" she cried breaking apart. Lupin chuckled and she glared at her twenty-one year old uncle. Still smiling he sat down beside her.

"Poor Danyon, he'd be heart broken if he saw that. I thought you had a thing for him," he taunted.

"Once again _Uncle_ Lupin, we're just friends."

"Don't call me 'uncle'! It makes me sound old," he moaned. Now it was her turn to laugh, they'd been having the same argument since she was five.

"I'll stop if you do," she bargained.

"Fine," he sighed. "Back to being the cool 'uncle'. Does your mom know you're making out in public?"

"Lupin that's not being cool!"

"Just curious, I'm not a cat, it's not like it's going to kill me," he laughed.

"No but I can," she warned. Lupin put his hands to his heart in mock pain.

"Ouch Kizia, that burnt more than silver!" he said melodramatically.

"You're a werewolf?" asked Zeke who had been listening in amusement to their banter. He'd seen Lupin once in Institute, he had no idea he could have been a werewolf. But there had been something about his sister… something he couldn't quite remember.

Lupin grinned. "Born and… um… you know I don't think that saying quite fits in here. Anyway my dad was bitten, not me."

"But you're…" his words faded out pointing at Kizia.

"In case you didn't notice, Lupin is my mum's _younger_ brother. My pop is only my mum's stepfather. But she never really knew her own dad so pop is more of a real father to her."

Suddenly beside them Lupin stiffened, at the same time Zeke's sensor went off.

"Kizia run!" Zeke said pulling out a seraph blade and naming it.

When she didn't move he pushed her gently the other way. She took a few steps then stopped. She couldn't move, she was completely rooted to the spot. From out of the shadows an array of demons melted into view. She had never seen a real demon before and the sight of so many sent a shiver down her spine.

In seconds Lupin had changed into wolf form and the two of them launched themselves at the mass of demons before them. She nearly screamed but it was stuck in her throat. It was a suicide mission!

The two of them fought hard, bringing down demon after demon. But the demons were closing in. then they were joined by two other Shadowhunters. But it didn't matter, there were still too many, they would need majority of the Conclave. And she had no way to get a hold of her Mum, Dad, Nan, Aunty Izzy, Uncle Alec, Danyon and the others.

She wanted… no she _needed_ to get out there and fight with them. As a born Shadowhunter it was her duty! But she didn't have a weapon.

The need became greater when a bunch of demons finally noticed her and ambled over to her unseen by the others. Thinking quickly she got the stele out of her pocket again and dropped to the ground. She had never been taught any runes, but she knew them. Now in her head she saw one. Quickly she scribbled it in the dirt. A burst of fire sprung up and shot lines across the ground, encasing them all in a wall of fire.

She frowned grimly, that wasn't exactly what she wanted but it would do. For a brief second everyone, even the demons, stopped and looked at her before resuming the fight. But now it all looked like they were fighting their way to her.

She stood tall, prepared to fight with whatever she could. Even though she wished she had a blade. There was a tingling sensation in her hand and she looked down. a bright blue light was glowing and growing bigger. In her hand formed a hilt then from it shot a bright, sharp blade. It shone brighter than any seraph blade she'd ever seen before.

Looking back up at the startled demons all thoughts cleared from her mind. There was only one thing left. She had to send those horrid creatures back to whatever hellish detention they came from!

With a cry she launched herself at them, swinging the blade with a fury she never knew she had. Each swipe was precise and every demon she faced fell in seconds. Not one laid a hand, claw, talon or tentacle on her.

Soon she had fought her way up to the others and cut down the demons that surrounded them. It was barely a few minutes after the blade had appeared that it all ended. Zeke, Lupin and the blonde Shadowhunter who had joined them stood staring at her in awe as she cut down the last one that had its back to her, attacking someone else.

As its body crumpled down to the ground and burned itself to ashes she saw the woman who had been standing behind it. Her bright red hair was starting to escape what had been a very tight braid. Her pale face stared at her in fright and shock.

The fire around them faded down to nothing.

Slowly her mind cleared as she felt the tingling in her hand again. She looked down to see the blade form into a ball of light again and sink back into her skin. She looked back up in bewilderment at the woman before her. The woman who she knew wanted her far away from what she'd just done.

"Mum…" she whispered.


End file.
